The Ninjas
by Minato Kota
Summary: About the Other Characters, it's the twin double, Kouhei and Kota. Hinata love story (maybe?). A/N: Kota is my middlename, but his personality isn't 100% me. Hinata is one of my favorite character in Naruto, she's pretty cute e.e


My name is Kota Ikaruga (A/N: yeah, I pick Kota from my middle name). I have a twin, his name is Kouhei Ikaruga (A/N: Kouhei Ikaruga from 12 Tender Killers). We're fraternal twins. My hair is blonde and I have grey eyes, his hair is brown and his eyes are brown too. Kouhei is older than me for a few minutes (because we're twins).

Anyway, I'm kind of jealous about Kouhei. He always be the leader, and I always be the follower. I am much smarter than he is (my IQ shows me that I'm genius) but he is much more popular than me.

My mom told me about our name's meaning. Kouhei means bright sun, and Kota means Moonlight (A/N: I just make this name's meaning randomly, not real meaning).

Kouhei is a nice guy. He smiles a lot and always kind to other person. It's so not me. I'm a cold and quiet guy, and some of the students said that I'm scary (umm really?). Kouhei is a star in our school. He sings and dances on the stage. But me, mostly, I spend my time in the library and read books.

Anyway, I'm not a normal person. No, I mean we (me and Kouhei) aren't. Our real names are Libra (Kouhei's) and Scorpio (mine). We're two of the astrological signs.

* * *

We moved to a Hidden Ninja Village, Konoha. We met new friends. Well, I'm getting along with a boy called Shikamaru, and Kouhei... umm, I can say that he's getting along with everybody, and that's what I really hate.

Shikamaru is a genius, but he's very lazy. He spends his days by watching clouds.

One day, I joined Shikamaru under the tree (he's watching the clouds) and read a book that I borrowed from the library.

"Kouhei is really different from you," said Shikamaru suddenly.

"Yeah, he is," I answered.

"He's really popular. Almost as popular as Sasuke," he said again.

"Yeah..." I said. Yeah he's making me jealous again with my twin.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. He always be the star."

"Bad luck huh?"

"Kind of..."

We went quiet. Shikamaru watched the clouds again, while I'm thinking about Kouhei. He never give me a chance to be a star. I always be the shadow while he sings and dances on the stage. No one really notice me, except Shikamaru.

* * *

I spent my day in the library, as usual, when I saw Ino and Hinata ran pass the library door.

"We need astrology books..." said Ino, panted heavily.

"Yeah..." replied Hinata.

They searched for those books for an hour.

"Seriously where is it?!" asked Ino angrily.

They walked and saw me. "Igarashi, you used to be in the library a lot, don't you?" asked Ino.

"Yeah," I murmured. I'm surprised she knew that I'm in the library a lot.

"Do you know where are the..."

"The 22nd bookshelf from the left, row 2 from the top," I answered.

"What?" she asked.

"You're so loud, I heard what you are looking for."

"Oh... Thanks," she said. They left, but after a few minutes, they came back to me again.

"Every books are so thick!" complained Ino.

"So? What's the problem?" I asked.

"We have to summarize those thick books? No way!"

I sighed. Maybe they hate reading. "Well, tell me what things you need to summarize. I'll help you," I murmured.

Ino read the instruction and then I told them everything they needed to summarize. Ino was really slow. Seems like she can't write fast. I took her pen and book and started to write for her. Hinata copied what I wrote.

"Wow, your handwriting is good," said Ino.

I looked up at her. "Thanks."

We took another hour for this. After that, they said thank you and left.

Hinata's face blushed while my eyes met hers. I wonder if she's sick just by looking at my face.

* * *

It was higher graders prom night, but they invited the lower graders. I don't have any date, so I just drank some beers. After that, I went outside and go to the nearest park. I saw Hinata cried on the swing, alone.

I walked toward her. She didn't notice at first, but when she noticed she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Hinata didn't answer.

"Hinata?"

Suddenly she cried again. "It's... it's Ino. I-I-I d-don't und-der-stand w-why s-she's a-as-king K-K-Kou-h-hei f-for her d-d-date."

"..."

She's in love with Kouhei. Not surprising.

"I r-really w-want to... d-dance to-night..." she cried again.

I watched her, but it's ached my heart. _No way_ , I said to myself. _I'm Mr. Cold. I can't..._

I moved closer to her and patted her head tenderly. She looked up, shocked, but then she moved closer to me. It's the first time I pat someone's head, and it feels good.

"You can go with me," I said. I was really surprised about what I just said. _Idiot, think before you talk!_ I cursed myself.

Hinata looked up hopefully. "R-really?"

"Yeah," I replied. There's no way I denied that cute face of hers... Ugh, quit it! I never thought anyone is cute.

I walked with her into the ball room and started to dance awkwardly. I'm not Kouhei, so I'm not experienced with this things. But I managed quite well. At least Hinata seemed happy. I liked the way she smiled... wait, what? No, I mean she looks better when she smile, yeah, that's what I meant.

After tired dancing, we drank some alcohol. Hinata isn't a good drinker, so she's drunk. I carried her to her home and let Neji, her cousin, take care of her. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell, I'm also getting along with Neji.

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru, Neji and I had lunch together. But then, Hinata came and asked if she could sit with us, because Ino was sitting with the other popular girls. Neji nodded. She sat next to Neji.

"We will have the ninja test in the forest. We have to make a team, four people in a group. Want to join us?" asked Shikamaru to Hinata.

"Sure," she said.


End file.
